


Morgens halb 10 in Münster

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: ... oder vielleicht doch eher.... und wem Münster zu ungenau ist: in Boernes Bett.„Morgens eher als halb 10 in Münster in Boernes Bett“ kann man aber als Titel nicht so stehen lassen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Morgens halb 10 in Münster

**Author's Note:**

> Angesichts der neuen Single heute mal wieder etwas die Ärzte gehört und bei „Ist das noch Punkrock, wie dein Herz schlägt, wenn sie dich küsst?“ aus irgendeinem Grund an Thiel gedacht. Ist mir aber viel zu wenig, um das hier als Songfic zu betiteln, wollte nur meine Inspirationsquelle bekanntgeben.  
> Und nein, ich sehe Thiel nicht als Punk 😅  
> Wie auch immer: Viel Vergnügen.

„Gmmmnh...“

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, mein Schatz.“

Thiel verdrehte die müden, noch halb geschlossenen Augen angesichts der morgendlichen Gesprächigkeit seines... Schatzes, wen der ihn schon so betitelte. Kosenamen waren immer noch nicht so seins, aber das wäre das Letzte, über das er sich beschweren würde. Boerne – wieso war der an ihrem freien Tag eigentlich schon wach? – hatte sich mit der einen Hand am Kopf auf die Seite gestützt und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen seiner anderen Hand zärtlich auf der nackten Brust von Thiel entlang. Also davon war Thiel wach geworden, war zumindest das schon einmal geklärt.

Das Augenrollen war mehr Gewohnheit als tatsächliches Genervtsein gewesen und Boerne wusste das schon einzuordnen, da war Thiel sich sicher. An Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken und er versuchte, seine Augen lang genug offen zu halten, um in den grün-braunen neben ihm wieder versinken zu können, doch es klappte erst beim dritten Anlauf. Dass Augenlider aber auch so schwer sein konnten.

„Komm her“, murmelte er mit schmunzelndem Mundwinkel.

Er wusste doch genau, was Boerne wollte, der nun in das Schmunzeln mit einstieg und noch näher an Thiel heranrückte, sodass er schon halb unter Boerne lag und dessen warme Haut auf seiner spürte. Es lag eine ganz leichte Herausforderung im Blick des Professors, an der er sich nie ganz sattsehen konnte. Dafür ließ er sich viel zu gern herausfordern, gerade von Boerne.

Dessen Lippen hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit auf Thiels verselbstständigt und der Hauptkommissar konnte gar nicht anders, als seine Finger in dem dunklen Haar vor ihm zu vergraben und sich von Boerne mitreißen zu lassen. Jetzt waren seine Augenlider gar nicht mehr so schwer, stellte er fest, aber er ließ sie trotzdem geschlossen, dem Genuss wegen.

 _Des Genusses wegen_ , hörte er innerlich, wie ihn Boerne korrigieren würde, hätte er das gerade laut gesagt.

Thiel grinste _wegen seiner Gedanken_ in den Kuss hinein und versuchte dann, sich nicht mehr so viele Gedanken zu machen und stattdessen einfach nur den Moment zu genießen.

Seit einer ganzen Weile ging das jetzt schon so mit Boerne und ihm. Dadurch hatte sich einiges in seinem Leben verändert, vieles zum Besseren. Er lag jetzt zum Beispiel nicht mehr nachts und morgens allein und einsam in seinem Bett und wünschte sich den vorlauten Rechtsmediziner neben sich, sondern lag gemeinsam mit Boerne in dessen Bett – es war einfach größer und wesentlich bequemer als Thiels – und ließ sich nur zu gern dessen Zunge in den Hals schieben. Oder dann eben auch anderes. Das hätte er auch nicht gedacht, dass er da mal Gefallen dran finden würde. Aber es hatte sich eben vieles verändert. Dass die scharfe Zunge des Professors auch noch in anderen Bereichen des Lebens wusste, was sie tat, war da auch so ein Punkt, der Thiel äußerst gut gefiel. Aber es war nicht nur das körperliche Vergnügen miteinander, es war auch das Drumherum, das ihr Zusammensein zu einer Beziehung machte und das Thiel nicht mehr missen wollte. Keineswegs war es immer so harmonisch zwischen ihnen wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Das war es ja noch nie gewesen und wäre deshalb wohl auch eigenartig, so plötzlich. Ganz ohne gegenseitige kleinere und größere Sticheleien kamen sie nicht aus, Boerne genauso wenig wie er selbst. Thiel mochte das sogar ab und zu, wenn er ehrlich war. Das gehörte zu ihnen dazu.

Mittlerweile gehörte auch dazu, dass sein Herz heftig schlug, wenn Boerne ihn küsste. Die vielen Gefühle da in seiner Brust waren ihm am Anfang fast schon befremdlich vorgekommen. Er hatte sich eines Abends sogar gefragt, ob das noch „Thiel“ war, dessen Herz da schlug, der nachmittags gern Hand in Hand mit seinem Freund am Aasee spazieren ging und der es sich nicht nehmen ließ, jeden Abend einen Gutenachtkuss bei Boerne abzustauben. Er war richtig verzweifelt gewesen – bis er dann gelacht hatte, weil es doch so absurd war. Natürlich war alles, was er machte, „Thiel“. Denn er war ja schließlich Thiel. Und wenn zu Thiel jetzt – endlich – Boerne dazugehörte und Thiel zu Boerne, na dann war das eben so, dass er neue Seiten an sich entdeckte. War ja auch viel zu schön mit dem Professor, als dass man sich deshalb Sorgen machen sollte. Und er hatte schon viel zu lange darauf gewartet, als dass er es verantworten könnte, jetzt alles wegen ein paar grübelnder Gedanken in den Sand zu setzen.

Boerne wirkte im Übrigen auch nicht so, als würde er sich gerade über irgendetwas Sorgen machen. Höchstens über seine feine Bettwäsche, die in ein paar Minuten womöglich nicht mehr ganz so... fein sein würde. Aber darum würde sich Thiel wiederum kümmern, dass er solche Gedanken gar nicht erst zu Ende denken konnte.

Er stöhnte auf, Boernes Hände machten gerade alles richtig. Na, vielleicht würde auch der Professor zunächst mal dafür sorgen, dass Thiels Gedanken nicht mehr so weit abschweifen konnten.


End file.
